Coping by AlexaNDYE (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony e Pepper tem sua primeira grande briga.


Olá Ducklings! Fazia tempo que eu não traduzia _one shots_, né? É que traduzir **Repair** e **Something That Shouldn't Be Forgotten** está tomando meu tempo (juntando também último ano e vestibulares o-o). Primeiro de tudo é claro, eu queria muito agradecer a **AlexaNDYE** por me autorizar a traduzir suas maravilhosas one shots e fanfics (as always, thank you!).

Essa fanfic se passa pós-Homem de Ferro 2 e conta um caso da _maior _briga entre Tony e Pepper. Boa leitura e deixem uma tradutora feliz deixando sua review!

_**One Shot – Coping**_

Pepper não conseguia se lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Era uma situação complicada para começar, ela ainda conseguia se recordar quando ela se embalou debaixo de seus lençóis de seu apartamento. Algumas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto enquanto ela pensava na recente briga entre ela e Tony. Sim, eles já tinham tido brigas menores no passado, e até mesmo grandes brigas, mas nenhuma delas podia ser comparado a esta.

* * *

Pepper tinha acabado de voltar de um passeio angustiante no shopping. Uma grande boutique de lá estava com vinte por cento de desconto, e ela tinha que estar lá. Foi uma batalha diante a morte, e brutalmente bem jogada. Ela conseguiu comprar cinco pares de sapatos e dois vestidos. Ela caminhou em direção à cozinha com uma bufada e pensou, _eu teria ficado mais se aquela maldita senhora não tivesse me dado uma cotovelada no estômago._

Ela pegou uma garrafa gelada de água na geladeira e tomou um longo gole antes de notar o silêncio que tomava a casa de Tony.

Ela começou a franzir as sobrancelhas. "_JARVIS?"_ Ela o chamou interrogativamente.

_"Sim, Sra. Potts?"_ Sua voz ecoou por todo o cômodo.

_"Alguma chance do Tony estar em casa?"_ Ela perguntou.

_"O diretor Fury ligou para ele uma hora depois de sua partida",_ O sistema informou.

Pepper mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a franzir a testa. "_Há quanto tempo ele está fora?"_ Ela sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar com a garrafa de água ainda em sua mão. Ela odiava quando ele não a informava quando saia, especialmente quando o assunto envolvia o Homem de Ferro, o diretor Fury, ou os Vingadores.

Houve uma pequena pausa. "_Ele está fora há seis horas, 23 minutos e 12 segundo."_

_"Ele permitiu alguma mensagem ou ligação?"_ Ela olhou para o teto.

_"Não, até esse momento não."_ JARVIS respondeu de volta.

"_Por favor, me avise quando ele voltar para casa."_

_"É claro."_

Pepper abaixou a cabeça e colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa à sua frente. Ela encostou-se no sofá e permitiu que as almofadas macias a envolvesse deixando-a confortável. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo na tentativa de reunir seus pensamentos, acalmando-se e assegurando-se a si mesma. Normalmente, Tony permitia ligações ou mensagens, e sempre era transferido até sua armadura ou até mesmo a SHIELD. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê ele faria tal coisa. Quanto mais ela pensava sobre quão horrível, mas não apenas horrível, seja as razões dele para cortar todas as comunicações, seu nível de preocupação disparava.

Em vez disso, ela decidiu desembalar todas as suas compras do shopping.

Naquela mesma noite, à meia-noite, Pepper estava quase pronta para ir para a cama. Ela ainda estava no sofá da sala, verificando vários e-mails e promoções em seu notebook. Ela quase pulou quando o som da voz de JARVIS surgiu por toda a sala.

_"O Sr. Stark chegou."_ O sistema informou a Pepper.

Pepper, sem pensar, colocou seu notebook no sofá e rapidamente correu em direção às escadas. Perguntas e preocupações dominavam sua mente logo que ela dava cada passo.

_"Ele deseja não ser incomodado, senhorita Potts."_ JARVIS tentou dizer a ela, mas ela nem sequer ouvi-o.

Todas as perguntas e preocupações bloquearam efetivamente a voz dela naquele exato momento. Quando ela digitou seu código de acesso e abriu a porta de vidro, ela viu Tony de costas para ela.

_"Tony—"_

_"Eu acho que eu falei para o JARVIS que eu não queria ser incomodado."_ Ele disse com uma voz baixa, quase ao ponto de raiva.

_"O que há de errado?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe calmamente, caminhando em direção a ele. Ele estava de pé em frente à armadura do Homem de Ferro, que tinha sido recentemente desmontada de seu corpo.

_"Por favor—"_ Ele grunhiu.

_"Eu tentei te ligar mais cedo e—"_

_"Apenas—"_ Ele grunhiu novamente.

_"JARVIS disse que você não estava aceitando nenhuma mensagem—"_ Ela tentou dizer a ele.

Tony só ficava mais irritado com sua voz e sua teimosia constante. "_Pepper—"._

_"Ou qualquer ligação—"_

Ele queria gritar com ela, ele queria dizer a ela para ir para o inferno, sair de sua oficina e deixá-lo sozinho. Em vez disso, ele tentou manter a calma. Quando ele se virou, Pepper viu os seus olhos castanhos escuros, e obscuros como ele mesmo julgou-se. _"Por favor, Pepper. Por favor, deixe-me em paz."_

_"Tony"._ Ela perguntou-lhe em voz baixa. "_O que aconteceu?"_

Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e passou por ela. "_Vá embora"._

_"Você não está fazendo sentido algum—"_

"_Pepper!"_ Ele olhou para ela e retrucou. _"Pare de falar e saia."_

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, tentando parar as lágrimas que estavam se acumulando no canto de seus olhos. _"Por favor_". Ela implorou. "_Diga-me o que aconteceu."_

_"Não aconteceu nada."_ Ele cuspiu rapidamente para ela. "_Saia agora."_

_"Tony, não diga que nada aconteceu. Você nunca é assim."_ Ela tentou dizer a ele. Quando ele se virou de costas para ela, ela caminhou atrás dele. _"Alguma coisa aconteceu no local onde o diretor Fury o enviou."_

_"Não aja como se você me conhecesse."_ Ele grunhiu, quase abruptamente.

Ela rangeu os dentes, quase perdendo todo o controle que tinha sobre suas emoções._ "Eu tenho trabalhado para você por mais de dez anos, e estamos namorando há mais de três meses. Não me diga que eu não te conheço. Não me diga_—_"_

_"Pepper, eu estou cansado de ouvir você me repreender."_ Ele virou-se para grunhir para ela. Quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, ele viu a expressão de puro choque que ela lhe deu. _"Estou cansado de você tentar me dizer o que fazer. Estou cansado de—de—..." _Ele parou _-_ quase como se estivesse tentando parar de dizer algo terrivelmente errado que efetivamente a faria ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

_"Cansado de quê?"_ Ela simplesmente perguntou. Sua voz estava tão calma que até assustava. _"Cansado de mim, na verdade, me preocupando com você?"_

_"Pare de agir como se você se importasse comigo."_ Ele gritou.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com nojo. "_O que aconteceu, Tony? O que fez você voltar dessa maneira?"_

_"Não é da sua conta, e sim da minha."_

_"Eu sou sua namorada e sua assistente pessoal, o que é da sua conta é da minha conta."_ Ela tentou dizer a ele.

_"Se você não sair, então eu saio."_ Ele disse com raiva, e tentou caminhar por ela, em direção à porta de vidro.

É quando tudo explodiu. Pepper agarrou seu pulso, tentando mantê-lo na oficina para resolver as coisas. Quando ele sentiu o aperto, ele puxou seu braço com força de sua mão.

_"Tony—"_

_"Cale a boca"._ Ele disse com raiva.

_"Você está sendo uma criança."_

_"Eu estou tentando ser o adulto aqui!"_ Ele gritou com raiva para ela depois que ele virou-se para encará-la. "_Você sabe quantas pessoas morreram esta noite!"_ Ele furiosamente olhou para ela. Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou. "_Pelo menos cinquenta pessoas morreram esta noite! Cinquenta malditas pessoas! Nenhuma delas sobreviveu! Por quê? Tudo por causa do Homem de Ferro!"_

_"Não—"_

_"Não o quê?"_ Ele cuspiu pra ela. "_Não agir como se fosse culpa minha? É sempre minha culpa, Pepper! Isso sempre acaba comigo!"_

Pepper olhou para ele com os olhos marejados. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão zangado sobre qualquer coisa antes. Claro, ele ficava um pouco chateado quando algo de ruim acontecia durante uma missão, mas ele nunca tinha gritado com ela. Ele balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

_"Vá embora"._ Ele sussurrou para ela, passando por ela e, saindo de sua oficina.

Ela recebeu sua última palavra bem no coração, e virou-se para vê-lo. Tony caminhou até a cozinha e começou a chegar perto do armário superior — o armário cheio de todos os tipos possíveis de álcoois. Ele pegou uma garrafa gigante de vodka e começou a abri-la.

"_Pare"._ Ela disse baixinho, caminhando em direção a ele em passos fortes. Ela pegou a garrafa de sua mão com raiva. "_Pare de agir como se você fosse o único que se importasse neste mundo."_

_"Você não está entendendo o recado, Pepper."_ Ele gritou furioso. "_Eu sou o único que causou isso. Eu sou o único que os mataram. Então me deixe em paz e deixe-me afogar minhas lágrimas com a única coisa que me mantém sã." _Ele estendeu a mão para a garrafa de vodka, mas Pepper a escondeu atrás de suas costas.

_"O que eu sou para você?"_ Ela rapidamente lhe perguntou, fazendo-o dolorosamente olhar para ela. _"Eu amo você, Tony. Eu não vou ver você fazendo isso consigo mesmo só porque algo de ruim aconteceu."_ Ela fez uma pausa, no mesmo momento que uma lágrima caía por seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fez uma pausa para organizar seus pensamentos. "_É por isso que estou aqui, eu estou aqui para você se sentir melhor — estou aqui para que você não tenha que recorrer a isso."_ Ela implicou a garrafa de álcool em sua mão.

_"Pepper, por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar a maneira como eu lido com as coisas."_ Ele apertou os lábios.

_"Porque eu não quero que você fique viciado desta forma doente de enfrentar as coisas. Isso não é saudável."_ Ela disse a ele enquanto outra lágrima caía por seu rosto. A maneira como ele olhou para ela a fez se perguntar se ele era o mesmo Tony que ela amava. Ele nem sequer parecia se importar que ele estava fazendo-a chorar. Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse apenas mais uma mulher que o segurava ali, ou alguém que o impedia de fazer o que ele queria — Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse apenas um obstáculo no seu caminho que podia muito bem sumir.

_"Dê-me a garrafa, e vá embora, Pepper."_ Ele disse com raiva. Neste ponto, tudo que Pepper podia ver em seus olhos eram raiva e tristeza. Ele quase parecia que estava num ponto lamentável e nunca mais voltaria a ser o que era antes.

_"Não."_ Ela disse calmamente a ele. "_Eu não posso ver você fazer isso consigo mesmo."_

_"Então, saia"_ Ele disse a ela com firmeza. _"E você não precisa ver."_ Ele pegou a garrafa de sua mão e rapidamente a abriu.

_"Tony"._ O jeito gentil que ela disse seu nome o fez parar. _"Se você beber a garrafa, então eu desisto."_

Ele abaixou a garrafa e olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Lágrimas estavam caindo por suas bochechas, juntando-se na parte inferior do queixo e escorrendo por sua blusa. Ela ficou parada, à espera de sua resposta. Era um ultimato, e ela sabia que, de coração, ele queria esse relacionamento mais do que qualquer coisa — ou assim ela pensava.

_"Eu desisti faz tempo."_ Ele resmungou baixinho, apenas o suficiente para ela ouvir. Ele tomou um gole da garrafa e se afastou dela, indo direto para sua oficina.

A carranca de Pepper aumentou ao vê-lo tomar mais alguns goles. Ele não tinha sequer olhado para ela depois que ele começou a beber. Ela balançou a cabeça em decepção e derramou todas as lágrimas que ela andava segurando enquanto subia as escadas. Depois que ela saiu, Tony finalmente olhou em sua direção e desviou o olhar de maneira séria.

Pepper recolheu suas coisas do sofá e da mesa. Ela colocou seu notebook debaixo do braço e jogou tudo o que podia em sua bolsa. Cada item que ela jogava na bolsa fazia mais lágrimas sair, até que chegou a um ponto de decepção completa e absoluta. Ela levou a mão ao rosto e tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas isso só fez dar lugar para mais lágrimas. Quando ela sentiu o nariz começar a escorrer, ela procurou por um lenço de papel, mas acabou por desistir depois de sentir a casa começar a sufocá-la.

Ela correu para a porta, e não olhou para trás.

A volta para casa tinha sido horrível. Houve um enorme engarrafamento e começou a chover, e tudo o que ela podia pensar era seus momentos mais felizes juntos. Os sons de suas risadinhas e brincadeiras dominaram sua cabeça. Os poucos momentos de seu amor um pelo outro só a fez soluçar mais.

Foi quando ela chegou em casa, e sem pensar jogou sua bolsa encharcada da Michael Korr em cima do sofá. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era enroscar-se em sua cama e chorar até dormir na esperança de que o que tinha acontecido... nunca aconteceu. A chuva que batia contra as janelas fez suas emoções perderem o controle quando ela começou a soluçar no limiar de seu quarto.

* * *

Ela estava quase dormindo, até um certo momento que ela achou que ela ouviu uma batida suave contra a porta da frente. Pensando que era apenas a chuva, ela tentou voltar a dormir, mas em seguida, a batida suave voltou. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e silenciosamente foi checar a porta.

Quando ela abriu a porta, ela foi recebida com um muito encharcado e sério Tony Stark. Ele estava na frente de sua porta com uma expressão severa. A chuva molhou toda sua camiseta cinza. Seu velho jeans parecia que tinha acabado de sair da máquina de lavar. Cada parte dele estava coberta de água. Até mesmo seu cabelo estava molhado e caído.

Ele não disse nada. Tudo o que ele fez foi olhar para ela. Ela não podia dizer se ele estava chorando ou não. A chuva fez um bom trabalho de cobrir isso.

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ Ela perguntou-lhe silenciosamente, em voz alta o suficiente para passar o som da chuva.

_"Pepper..."_ Ele olhou diretamente para ela. Se era chuva ou lágrimas, tudo que Pepper sabia era que aquilo estava caindo como ondas por seu rosto.

Surpreendentemente, ele estava sóbrio. Isso significava que ele não bebeu tanto ou bebeu até seu limite. Ela balançou a cabeça com seu silêncio e notou seu pequeno tremor. Ela saiu do caminho e fez um gesto para dentro de seu apartamento.

Ele entrou sério e silenciosamente.

Pepper em silêncio deu-lhe um par de roupas secas para se trocar, e uma toalha para se secar. Quando ele aceitou as coisas que ela dava a ele, ele ficava ali, como se estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa, ou pelo menos levá-la a dizer algo, mas Pepper desviou o olhar e voltou para sua cama. Tony enxugou-se e se trocou em seu banheiro. Quando ele saiu, ela estava sentada em sua cama com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama, como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão.

Ele silenciosamente deu a volta por sua cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, além do palpitante som da chuva, por um minuto ou dois. Ela olhou para o lado da janela algumas vezes, assim como Tony.

_"Eu sinto muito."_ Ele engasgou, quebrando o silêncio.

_"Eu não aceito suas desculpa esfarrapadas."_ Ela disse a ele, sem perder o fôlego.

_"Eu não— eu não quis dizer nada daquilo, eu não—"_ Ele fez uma pausa para reunir seus pensamentos, mas acabou cobrindo a boca com a mão pela vergonha. _"Sinto muito, Pepper. Lamento por ter dito aquelas coisas para você."_

_"Você tem sorte de eu deixar você entrar."_ Ela disse-lhe com firmeza, sem olhá-lo.

_"Havia sessenta e dois deles"._ Ele disse a ela suavemente, fazendo-a virar a cabeça para finalmente encará-lo. Ele olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros. _"Eles eram todos crianças— adolescentes, na verdade. Havia essas caixas de dinamite que foram manipuladas para explodir, e Fury me disse para ter cuidado." _Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou um riso falso. "_Eu sou tão estúpido."_

_"Tony—"_ Ela honestamente se sentia mal por ele. Ele teve que passar por tanta coisa, e ela queria fazer tudo o que podia para acalmá-lo, mas aquilo ainda não lhe dava nenhum motivo para ele tratá-la como se ela fosse um caçador que o impedia de voar.

_"Minha estupidez matou sessenta e dois adolescentes."_ Ele encostou-se em seu ombro. Pepper podia sentir algo molhado em seu ombro enquanto ele não conseguiu lutar contra as lágrimas. _"Sessenta e dois."_

_"Shhh..."_ Ela colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dele e acariciou o braço dele, na tentativa de acalmá-lo. "_Eu estou bem aqui, Tony."_

_"Isso é o que me assusta."_ Ele fez uma pausa entre soluços. "_Eu não quero prendê-la com todos os meus problemas. Eu quero ser capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo."_

_"Ninguém pode fazer isso sozinho."_ Ela disse calmamente a ele.

_"Eu te amo"._ Ele balbuciou. "_Me desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas para você. Não foi certo eu—"_

_"Não, não foi."_ Ela concordou com ele. _"E eu não te perdoo por isso."_

_"Eu sei."_ Ele disse suavemente. Seu cabelo molhado estava roçando seu rosto, quase de uma forma gentil e amorosa. Ela os deitou na cama e colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dele. Ele a encarou, e olhou para ela com aqueles seus olhos cor de chocolate. Ela viu indícios de sofrimento e dor em seus olhos. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios antes de descansar a testa dele contra a dela.

Seus olhos se fecharam logo antes dele murmurar, "_Obrigado."_

Durante o meio da noite, Pepper acordou com um forte aperto em torno de sua cintura. Tony encaixou seu corpo contra o dele, e no meio de seus pesadelos recém-adquiridos, ele tinha praticamente pressionado seu corpo contra o dele. Seu aperto forte tinha dito a ela o quanto ele precisava dela, e o quanto ele queria que ela estivesse lá para ele.

Ela ficou com ele, e com o tempo, ela o perdoou por ter dito todas aquelas coisas desagradáveis para ela. Ele passou cada minuto com ela depois de suas missões, para que ele finalmente se acostumasse com a ideia de usá-la como seu mecanismo de enfrentar seus problemas.


End file.
